seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resix Fallarbor
IntroductionEdit Resix Fallarbor 'also known as "'Knight of the Heavens", was a former member of the Marines Knight Squad. He later was fired and arrested for defeating three vice admirals in order to stop them from killing an innocent child. Before he was to be executed by the local admiral he was saved by Mythos. Ever since that day Resix vowed that he would stop the Marines from hurting any more innocents, even if that meant he would have to become a pirate. He then joined the Myth Pirates as their first swordsman. AppearanceEdit Being from the Star Warrior Tribe Resix is a very small individual. Round in shape and hot pink in color, he is always seen wearing a mask with horns and a plus shaped opening revealing only his eyes. He never goes anywhere without his spear/sword and shield. On his back are white feathered wings. He wears shoulder guards and white metal boots. PersonalityEdit Resix Fallarbor is a quiet, level headed warrior with his own moral sense of justice. He is the easiest person to get along with and is overall a good person at heart. He has a strong sense of right from wrong which is why he initially joined the marines but then quit to become a pirate. He is often the voice of reason in the crew, stopping fights between members (which don't happen that often) and giving good advice to Mythos when he seeks his council on certain matters. He often watches over the younger members of the crew and teaches them lessons and gives them friendly advice. Being a knight he follows a strict code of honor and as such will not tolerate unfair battles and can be seen reacting instantly to when codes of honor are broken in any fight. He does understand sometimes when a member acts dishonorably in a fight seeing that they are just doing what they need to do in order to survive. He lives by the code of the sword and has earned the respect of many an adversary before with his strict sense of moral justice and honor, even individuals such as Hawkeye Mihawk. He also acts quite disgusted when people don't use proper manners in everyday life especially when it comes to tablemanners and he is also known for being a bit of a nag when it comes to reminding his fellow crew members and they often ignore him. Abilities and PowersEdit SwordsmanshipEdit Resix Fallarbor is a master in swordsmanship even going as far as to earn the regard of Hawkeye Mihawk. What makes him different from other swordsmen is his blade itself. It is in actuality a lance, however since Resix can understand the rythym of all things and because of the material the lance is made of it can become sharper than an ordinary sword whenever he wills it. He is a master of the sword and shield style of fighting. Physical StrengthEdit Resix may not look like it normally but he is in actuality quite strong. Being able to cut through almost anything and being able to wield both a shield and a sword that are as big as he is all with the greatest of ease is a testament to just how strong he is. AgilityEdit Resix is also very fast as well. He has wings which add to his speed. EnduranceEdit How much damage and pain your character can endure WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? HakiEdit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Myth Pirates Category:Maxr7 Category:Pirate Category:Star Warrior Category:Swordsman